


Приятного аппетита

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зомбиапокалипсис и безумные ученые</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приятного аппетита

Когда события еще не приобрели масштабы бедствия — то есть когда все только начиналось, — Маюзуми говорил, что их шансы получить Нобелевскую премию примерно такие же, как и премию Дарвина. Что бы он сказал теперь? Имаеши, конечно, было любопытно, но не настолько. Не исключено, что его ждал бы новый вариант, где даже премия Дарвина была бы настоящим прорывом.

Имаеши заполнил двести сорок четвертый день ежедневника, отметив его очередной неудачей, аккуратно положил его на тумбочку и направился к клеткам. Когда он проходил мимо, люди внутри них шарахались от прутьев, забивались куда подальше, издавая сдавленные всхлипы. Впрочем, эти существа уже мало походили на людей. Анатомия все еще была та же, а вот от интеллекта не осталось и следа. Возможно, в другой ситуации подобное зрелище заставило бы Имаеши ощутить прошедший по спине холодок или неприятную липкость вспотевших ладоней, но не сейчас.

Все вещи, которые раньше привыкли считать жуткими, давно ушли на второй план. Да и вообще, многое поменялось. Пожалуй, даже слишком.

— Ну, свою часть я закончил, — возвестил Имаеши, забираясь на ящики.

На них-то он и нашел Маюзуми. Вот его вид по-настоящему пугал — не то, что обезумевшие твари в клетках. Всегда отстраненный, задумчивый, с безразличным ко всему взглядом. В первую их встречу Имаеши пошутил, что Маюзуми смахивает на призрака, у которого остались незаконченные дела на этой грешной земле, но кто же знал, что в Имаеши больше от пророка, чем от комедианта.

— Я тоже, — кивнул Маюзуми и подвинул забитое доверху ведро.

— А где мое «приятного аппетита»? — притворно обиделся Имаеши.

Маюзуми усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал — уже не покупался на самые простые его выходки, как когда-то, хотя иногда баловал ожидаемыми реакциями. По-своему это очень мило. В каком-то смысле это даже можно было назвать заботой.

Но по части кухни, конечно, Маюзуми халтурил.

— Ты бы их хоть порезал, — вздохнул Имаеши, заглядывая в ведро. — Мы же ученые, а не какие-то варвары.

— Я их и порезал, — невозмутимо ответил Маюзуми.

— Еще мельче. Ну знаешь, такими аккуратными небольшими кусочками, как мясо в карри, которые готовили любящие матери или бабушки, а не килограммовыми ломтями вместе с костями…

— Хочешь поменяться обязанностями? — сощурился Маюзуми.

— Не очень, — честно ответил Имаеши и умолк, понимая, что эту битву интересов ему не выиграть.

Несмотря на то, что они работали вместе, некоторые обязанности требовали разделения. Например, гордость Маюзуми не позволяла ему вести отчеты, потому что чаще всего они были неудачными, поэтому этим занимался Имаеши. А на Маюзуми в свою очередь легла обязанность заниматься кухней. Не то чтобы сам Имаеши не умел готовить — обычные навыки кулинарии тут неуместны — или не любил, но работать тесаком, разделывая живых существ, которые еще недавно умели мыслить, мечтали, имели планы на жизнь, было где-то за гранью допустимых для Имаеши действий.

На эту роль больше подошел бы Ханамия, но он был увлечен другим проектом. Наверняка тесно связанным с железом.

— По вкусу прямо как цыпленок, — поделился наблюдением Маюзуми, как бы приглашая уже присоединиться.

— Возможно, она налегала на наггетсы, — предположил Имаеши.

— С чего ты взял, что это была женщина?

Имаеши вытащил из ведра отрезанную по локоть человеческую руку и жестом указал на узкое запястье и тонкие пальцы.

— Из-за вируса они сильно теряют в массе, — пожал плечами Маюзуми.

— Так это парень? — Имаеши задумчиво повертел перед собой руку, а потом вонзился зубами в плоть, вырывая кусок мяса. — И правда, — усмехнулся он, оборачиваясь к Маюзуми, — по вкусу как цыпленок.

А у самого Маюзуми, кажется, сегодня на ужин было бедро. Он почти прикончил свой кусок, и единственным напоминанием о жуткой трапезе осталась только кровь, окрасившая ладони и губы красным — на последних Имаеши невольно завис, вспоминая их настоящий цвет, вкус и прикосновения на собственной коже. Маюзуми когда-то пользовался своими губами чуть ли не как оружием против Имаеши, играя с его ощущениями, как вздумается. Наверное, это была такая форма мести за все сказанные шуточки.

Но теперь это не более чем воспоминания, взятые как будто из прошлой жизни.

Сейчас у них не осталось способности чувствовать — ни вкуса, ни запахов, ни боли или удовольствия. Их организмы больше не функционировали, все процессы в них замерли. Имаеши и Маюзуми пожирали человеческую плоть, но не были каннибалами. Знакомые симптомы, не так ли?

Они были зомби.

Все случилось полтора года назад, когда произошла катастрофа. Секретные разработки правительства — и уже не имело значения, какой страны, — вышли из-под контроля, выпустив в мир опасный вирус. Он поражал людей, разрушая сначала мозг, а потом деформируя тело, превращая человека в жуткую тварь с первобытными инстинктами. И, как это обычно бывало, в лучших традициях жанра разработчики вируса не озаботились о вакцине против нее. Супер!

В результате вся планета превратилась в площадку под съемки фильма ужасов.

Просто изолировать инфицированных было недостаточно — вирус распространялся с огромной скоростью. И когда ведущие ученые признали, что бессильны против эпидемии, пришло время для радикальных методов. Идею подал Маюзуми — он предположил, что вирус начинает работать, только когда воспроизведет достаточное количество копий себя, а значит, нужно было придумать, как запечатать его в пораженных клетках. А Имаеши уже подхватил остальное.

— Тогда единственным способом запретить клеткам делиться, — говорил он обескураженным ученым, — остается только смерть. 

На собрании его, конечно, признали безумным. Все, кроме Маюзуми.

Тогда-то для них все и началось. Их объединяло одно — нежелание потерять рассудок и перестать быть человеком. А через полгода их объединяло уже не только это. Например, вечера после работы в лаборатории, заимствованные друг у друга привычки и одна постель на двоих. 

Правда, последнее впоследствии стало невозможным.

Зато случайно вышло так, что они оказались вместе и в горе, и в радости, и даже смерть их не разлучила. Тут скорее наоборот. И несмотря на то, что Имаеши был условно мертв, его тело то и дело разваливалось и приходилось подшивать все обратно — в чем Маюзуми, кстати, оказался хорош, — и они притворялись, что чувствовали вкус цыпленка вместо ничего, кажется, он мог назвать себя счастливчиком.

— Чему ты улыбаешься? — недоверчиво покосился Маюзуми.

— Да так, думаю о всякой ерунде, — ответил Имаеши. — Мне кажется, смерть нам к лицу. Ты только представь, — он медленно поднялся с ящиков, — у нас с тобой впереди целая вечность вместе.

— Именно это меня и пугает, — признался Маюзуми, но тем не менее уголок его губ намекнул на улыбку. Ничего его не пугало. Все самое страшное с ним уже случилось — взять хотя бы самого Имаеши.

А завтра у них будет двести сорок пятый день попыток уничтожить вирус.

Когда-нибудь — да, когда-нибудь, Имаеши обещал себе — они решат эту проблему, а потом попробуют решить свою. Нельзя же было допустить, чтобы Маюзуми не принадлежал ему полностью. Маюзуми умел не только работать тесаком — Имаеши это все еще прекрасно помнил.


End file.
